


adam

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: He hates that some fit gay guy is sleeping in their house and making Phil laugh in the morning when Dan is still fast asleep. He wants to know what they’re laughing about. He wants to be sitting next to Phil so Adam knows he’s the one who makes Phil laugh the hardest.





	adam

It starts one morning when Dan wakes up late, the space next to him in bed empty and voices floating up the stairs. They’re happy voices, loud, one accented quite thickly Irish.

Dan hates it. He hates that some fit gay guy is sleeping in their house and making Phil laugh in the morning when Dan is still fast asleep. He wants to know what they’re laughing about. He wants to be sitting next to Phil so Adam knows he’s the one who makes Phil laugh the hardest.

He also hates that he thinks about these things. Adam is their friend and Phil is the not the sort to betray Dan’s trust in any way, shape or form. And frankly, neither is Adam. Just because they’re all attractive and decidedly not straight doesn’t mean anything would ever happen.

It’s something Dan’s had to remind himself of countless times. Phil has a lot of queer friends who look a lot like Dan. Or better, usually better. 

The difference here is that they’re not usually staying over so many nights that they’ve become a pseudo flatmate. Adam has pretty much made a home of the pullout sofa in the gaming room, and as far as Dan is concerned his welcome has worn rather thin. He misses morning sex and shower sex and sofa sex and not having to worry if Phil is slowly being wooed by some bloke with a sexy accent.

Because he’s going to worry, no matter how stupid and irrational and unhealthy it is. Jealousy seems to be a key component of his genetic makeup.

It starts that morning, the seed of a cheeky, naughty idea in Dan’s mind that slowly grows until the three of them are watching a film in the lounge and it’s two in the morning and Adam has definitely fallen asleep on the sofa. He’s on one end and Phil is on the other, with Dan in the middle.

That was by design of course, and Dan had even gone and thrown a blanket over his and Phil’s laps so he could be the horny little shit he is and slip a hand into Phil’s pants as soon as the movie started.

So now Adam is slumped against his corner of the couch and Phil’s legs are spread, his dick half hard from being cupped and squeezed covertly for the last hour.

Adam is snoring and Phil is horny and Dan wants to make a big bold claim on the man whose balls are currently taking up space in his palm.

“I’m gonna do something,” Dan whispers, pushing the blanket off Phil’s lap.

The dazed look on Phil’s face is quickly replaced by worried confusion and he sits up with a jerk. “Dan, what the—”

“He’s asleep,” Dan whispers, so quiet he can barely even hear himself, but Phil’s eyes dart over in Adam’s direction.

“Let’s just go to bed,” he whispers back.

Dan shakes his head. “Wanna do it out here.” He’s already pushing Phil’s legs open wider and moving to kneel between them.

“Dan.” He sounds tortured, like he’s obligated to be sensible when he’d really rather just let Dan have his way.

Dan’s an asshole and he knows that, but he’s a horny jealous asshole and he’s going to blow Phil on their sofa in the lounge of their flat while their friend sleeps right next to them. Knowing he’s an asshole isn’t going to stop him doing the asshole thing.

He reaches into Phil’s plaid pajama pants and pulls out his cock. “Phil.”

“We shouldn’t,” Phil murmurs, but he’s looking down at Dan with heavy lidded eyes, his hand rubbing absentmindedly at Dan’s shoulder.

Dan keeps his eyes locked on Phil’s as he leans in and licks all the way up from top to bottom. “I think we should.”

He knows he’s won when he closes his lips around the head and Phil closes his eyes.

Dan knows he probably doesn’t have too long to enjoy this, so he goes slow, draws it out as much as he can without being cruel. He keeps his hands on Phil’s thighs and his sucks shallow, concentrated at the head so Phil feels good but not _too_ good.

Maybe he wanted what ends up happening from the very beginning. 

He bobs his head a little deeper just once, taking Phil almost all the way down just to vary things a little and get a reaction, and oh - he does.

From Phil, who sucks in a sharp breath and then moans somewhere in the back of his throat, and from Adam, whose eyes are definitely open when Dan turns to look at him.

They shut as soon as they make contact with Dan’s, but he saw. Adam saw Dan sucking Phil’s cock and Dan saw him looking. He looks up at Phil, but Phil is oblivious at this point, too far gone to remember the stakes of this particular blowjob. He’s slumped down, legs spread and clenching against Dan’s sides.

Dan goes deep again, stomach squirming to hear the urgency of Phil’s response. 

“Gonna come if you keep doing that,” Phil says, voice deep and definitely not quiet enough for Adam not to hear. 

Dan likes it. He fucking likes that a lot. He backs off a bit and moves his mouth down to suck Phil’s balls, give him a moment to recover a little. His eyes flick over in Adam’s direction again and he feels an almost violent swelling between his own legs to see that Adam is looking again, and this time he doesn’t bother pretending he isn’t.

Phil slides a hand into Dan’s fringe and Dan slides a hand into his own boxers. What started out as trying to assuage some misplaced jealousy has now turned into an exhibition.

Phil takes himself in hand and guides it back into Dan’s mouth, a sure sign he’s had enough of faffing about and wants to come. He’s moaning with every breath, gripping Dan’s hair tightly, rocking his hips up with every bob of Dan’s head.

“Getting close,” Phil grunts, and instead of buckling down to get Phil off, Dan speeds his hand up on himself. 

He lets Phil fall out of his mouth and gives him a cheeky grin. “Race you.” He can practically feel Adam’s eyes burning a hole in him and his need for relief is suddenly overwhelming.

Phil frowns. “Are you…?”

Dan nods frantically, wrapping his right hand around Phil’s cock and jerking him with stilted strokes. 

“God,” Phil grunts, and pushes Dan’s hand away so he can finish the job himself.

Dan wants to look over at Adam. His whole body aches to know if he’s still watching, but Phil is staring at him now and he doesn’t want to give it away. He’s almost sure Phil would be mortified and neither of them would get to finish, and at this point that would feel like death, so he tilts his head back a little and sticks his tongue out in a way he hopes looks sexy and not daft.

He’s just about to come when Phil reaches for the back of his head and pulls him forward. Dan takes Phil in his mouth and swallows as Phil jerks and twitches and whimpers his relief. 

It’s always been strange to Dan, the dichotomy of hating the taste but loving the dirtiness and the intimacy of it. Apparently tonight the hotness wins over, because a moment later his own body is clenching and he’s making a mess of his pants and his hand.

He lays his head down on Phil’s thigh and Phil strokes his hair gently. Dan’s looking right at Adam, smirking at him as he watches Adam close his eyes and resume pretending to be asleep. As insane as it is, Dan feels like they’ve gone through something together tonight, been bonded by their shared appreciation for sexual exhibitionism. 

Although not in the way he intended, he reckons his idea was a success; he certainly won’t feel so jealous anymore. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Phil whispers. This time Dan doesn’t protest.


End file.
